


Untitled

by warmachine



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans porn by a trans person!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: Misaki ducks in to a bathroom with Yamato after a live.
Relationships: Gotou Misaki/Tsubaki Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarrassing and i'm sorry in general but especially sorry that this is the first fic in the misaki/yamato tag
> 
> ( **note:** yamato is trans in this. “clit”, “cock”, “dick” are all used for him)
> 
> this fic is also available on fanfiction online [here](https://fanfiction.online/story/448981)

The moment Yamato put his guitar in its case, Misaki grabbed his wrist and dragged him back out into the hall. Yamato simply stumbled after him in confused silence; Misaki wasn't saying anything, and Yamato sure didn't know what to say, and if it turned out he'd made Misaki mad or something, well… he'd rather not make things worse by saying the wrong thing.

It all started clicking, though, when Misaki yanked Yamato into the bathroom and wasted no time in kissing him against the door.

Still breathless from their performance, hot with their hearts racing, they kissed sloppily. Every sensation felt more intense than normal; every touch more desperate than usual. It made Yamato's head spin, made him gasp, and he couldn't hold back his moan when Misaki bit at his bottom lip.

“ _God_ , do I wanna fuck you right now,” Misaki huffed against Yamato's mouth after the bite. “You looked so damn _hot_ tonight.”

“In the bathroom…?” was all Yamato could think of to respond with.

“Better than somewhere out there where anyone could see,” scoffed Misaki, before he pulled back a bit to smirk at Yamato. “Unless that's something you're into.”

Yamato felt his face heat up at the very thought, and he shuddered a bit when Misaki moved to start kissing his neck. He tried to imagine what it'd be like to be so bold—to let Misaki fuck him somewhere backstage, where anyone could come across them, see them, hear them…. It sent a warmth all the way through his body, straight to his dick, and he had to suppress another shudder.

“Maybe,” Yamato ended up muttering belatedly, deciding to file that idea away for later when he was actually prepared to confront it. “…We should move to one of the stalls.”

Misaki kept his attention on Yamato's neck for another few moments, nipping him once before he straightened up to pull them toward the stalls. He was on Yamato again right away as soon as they were inside, and paused only so Yamato could shut the door behind them.

“I wanna touch you,” Misaki breathed against Yamato's throat, already moving one of his hands down to Yamato's waistband. “Be inside you.” Yamato had to stifle a gasp when he felt Misaki bring his touch even lower, couldn't help but spread his legs when Misaki started stroking him through his pants. “Would you like that?”

Yamato moaned under his breath, mumbling out the quietest of “yeah”s as he tried to keep himself relatively composed. Misaki's mouth was hot on his neck, still, kisses and licks having gradually transitioned to sucks and gentle bites. It was a lot, already… felt so good, already—Misaki could probably feel how wet he was through his clothes. The thought made Yamato shiver.

“Yeah?” Misaki's tone was smug. “Which one? Tell me.”

He pressed his hand harder between Yamato's legs, and Yamato's breath hitched. “Both,” Yamato choked out. “Please.”

“Both?” repeated Misaki. “I can give you both.”

With that, Misaki removed his hand, only to push Yamato's pants a little further down his thighs. He lifted his head to kiss Yamato just as he brushed his fingers against Yamato's clit, slipping his tongue in to Yamato's mouth the moment Yamato moaned. Yamato spread his legs a little wider when Misaki started rubbing at him in circles, and his head felt like it was spinning even worse than before, all his thoughts jumbled and his voice coming out as little _oh_ s and _mmh_ s. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and ended up just grabbing loosely at Misaki's arms near his shoulders, doing his best not to lose his balance as his legs trembled.

Misaki broke their kiss with a groan, his face flushed and breath heavy as he watched Yamato. “You're so— wet,” he commented, haltingly, while he reached down with his free hand to fumble with his own clothes. “Got so hard for me— So— fucking hot— bet I could slide in so easily—”

Misaki cut himself off with another low moan when he managed to get his pants undone and his hand around his cock. As he started stroking himself, he moved his other hand down a bit, rubbing over the wetness at Yamato's entrance. Yamato expected to feel Misaki's fingers pressing inside, but instead he moved back up, spreading the slick over Yamato's clit as he resumed his touches there. He was going faster this time, eyes fallen closed, and Yamato looked down, nearly doing a double take when he spotted just how much precum was dripping from Misaki's cock. He had really had _that_ much of an effect on him…?

They stayed like that for a minute, with nothing but hushed moans and stifled whines passing between them as they both focused on the sensations. Yamato had leaned back against the wall, breathless, his eyes closed, when he felt Misaki's touch press lower once more. The push of Misaki's fingers into him drew a gasped “ _Ah!_ ” out from Yamato, and he opened his eyes just as Misaki buried his face into Yamato's shoulder.

“So wet,” Misaki said again. “You took them so easily, _fuck_.” Yamato tightened his grip on Misaki's arms when Misaki started to thrust his fingers in and out, thumb caressing Yamato's clit best he could. It was a lot. He was shaking. He wanted to touch Misaki too.

“M-Misaki,” Yamato breathed. “Misaki, let me….” Yamato brought one of his hands down to wrap around Misaki's length, interrupting Misaki's movements. He felt more than heard the whine that his touch drew out of Misaki, and he started up a quick pace, spreading Misaki's precum all down his shaft as he stroked him in earnest.

“Fuck, I wanna be in you.” Misaki idly ran his now-free hand over Yamato's sleeve as he started to ramble. “Gonna have to start— _ngh_ — bringing condoms to our lives. No one'll hear us during other sets. We could—”

“I don't care if they hear,” Yamato heard himself cut in before he even realized what he was saying.

“ _Fuck_.” Suddenly, Misaki bit down on Yamato's neck, which earned him a startled sound that was half a gasp and half a moan. “You want them to hear? You want them to know how—” Misaki was thrusting rougher now, pressing hard on Yamato's cock as he continued, “—how much of a slut you are?”

Yamato felt another bite at his neck when he didn't answer, and he moaned as Misaki licked over it. “Y-Yeah,” he managed. “Want them to know I'm yours.”

Misaki swore under his breath, rocking into Yamato's hand and shifting up to kiss him again while they both started to falter. “Say my name when you come,” Misaki gasped out between kisses. “Call it out so loud the whole live house'll hear.”

Yamato's only response was a whine as Misaki kissed him hard, his hand still fucking into him and his cock heavy in his grip. The pleasure was building rapidly, all the sensations—Misaki's mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his cock—adding up and flooding Yamato until he was drowning in them.

Yamato's whole body jerked when he came, and he broke away from Misaki to keen his name as loud as he dared, fucking down hard onto Misaki's fingers as his orgasm hit him. His mind was a haze, the world dizzying, and his knees probably would've given out if Misaki hadn't been supporting him. Only distantly did he notice Misaki's hips stuttering to a stop, and a warmth spreading over his hand.

He let out a quiet huff when Misaki eventually pulled his fingers out, his eyes widening at just how slick they were.

“Damn,” came Misaki's observation. Yamato nearly cringed at the sight of the cum strung between Misaki's fingers. “You came a lot.”

Yamato's hand wasn't much better, he realized, when he finally withdrew it from Misaki's softening length. He still felt out of it, simply staring at his palm until Misaki shoved a wad of toilet paper at him.

“C'mon,” he was saying, already wiping his own hand off, “we've gotta clean up and head back.”

A few minutes later they were both washing their hands, Yamato replaying what had just happened in his mind. They'd really fucked at the live house, and they hadn't been _quiet_ , either. For some reason, it sent a thrill through him all over again, and he shook his head to try and dismiss the thought.

“Hey,” Misaki prompted with a nudge to Yamato's arm. “We don't have to do that again if you don't want; I know it was risky. But I had fun. I'm up for it again if you ever are.”

Yamato just nodded, shooting Misaki a small smile before he gave himself another once-over in the mirror. There were bite marks and bruises forming on his neck that his jacket collar only obscured so much, and, despite his best efforts, his face certainly looked like he'd just been fucked against a wall. It was fine, though, he tried to tell himself. It was fine.

Maybe they'd get caught, next time.

Once again, he filed the idea away for later.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter [@takumipng](https://twitter.com/takumipng)


End file.
